INFILTRATION
INFLTRATION is a featured level by IAMURHUSBAND and it has over 11,000,000 plays with a 4.15 rating with 18,000+ votes. You can play as any character. 'Gameplay' You spawn inside a large truck with a Segway Guy NPC saying "The fate of mankind rests in our hands!" There are three routes. 'Route 1' Route 1 takes you below and out of the truck, where you enter a building, go down an elevator, and if you are quick enough, go through a "secret passageway". If you go past the secret passageway you will go further down where you will see three jet pack non-interactive vehicles. The third one missing. Then you must go down, because the further passageway is blocked and can only be accessed through the secret passageway. Then you go down''' and see Wheelchair Guy in the third one about to fire at you. You must go down quickly to be prevented at being shot at. Then you go folward where a door is about to close, but if you go over the door quickly you will see a wheelchair guy NPC on a jet pack running away from you where he enters a hole where you are unable to go into. Then you see a robot with Wheelchair Guy's head on it and you must go up the platforms with spike sets on the bottom to defeat him by knocking his head off. After you have defeated hom he will make a stunned face and you will go into the next room where you see Segeay Guy saying "BRACE YOURSELF" and a customised boost whe it seends you to the end of the passageway where you escape the building and fall onto a finish line. '''Secret passageway When going down an elevator you see a secret passage way. You can only completly get through the passageway with Segway Guy. You enter a darker area with a small opening that only Segway Guy can get through. Once you may land you may hit some shallow spikes. Then you see an Effective Shoper NPC disappear when you get near her. You go down again and you see that something is broken and you can go further whereas if you didn't, the passageway would be blocked. If you go forward You would see an Extra Senario, Fat mutant ninja where you see the Effective Shopper NPC disappear and re-appear. Than you see a Segway Guy NPC saying "She's fast!" a'nd you go up a tunnel with the help of a Boost. Then you see a Segway Guy NPC kill the Effective Shopper. Then you see the Irresponsible Dad with his son crying out to the Moped Couple. Then you see the Effective Shopper saying "I am sorry I have left you, son. Forgive me." then rises up into a cloud. Then you go down a tunnel and onto a finish line.' 'Route two' 'Section heading' Write the second section of your page here. Category:Popular Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels Category:Well Known Users Category:Users With Featured Levels Category:Featured Users Category:2011